The Demi-Titan
by flash5335
Summary: T for language: After the Titan War, before Percy and his friends chase away all of the monsters, one of the Titans manages to inhabit a mortal and sires an offspring. 13 years later, he is taken to Camp Half-Blood, where he is given a quest to complete. But along the way, he learns his true parentage and realizes he doesn't belong. He will have to choose: the Gods, or his father?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He had been destroyed. Humiliated. Defeated. His plan had shredded into nothing but dust. Dust! After thousands of years of biding his time and waited to seize the right opportunity, his plan had failed because of a mere demi-God! It was unacceptable! Incomprehensible, that someone not even fully immortal had undermined his brilliant scheme! And now, what to do? Bide his time and wait for another chance? Perhaps it was a viable option, but he did not want to wait that long. Besides, his armies had fled; no one would fight for him again for another few thousand years. It would never work.

Could he find another body? He felt weak, and his powers were drained. It would take millennia for him to heal.

There was one plan; one last, desperate attempt he could try. Not only was it desperate and hasty, but also risky. Should it backfire, he could potentially doom himself. But he had no other choice; he had to act fast if he was to show the Gods he wasn't finished just yet. That the war was not over. He smirked in the darkness

"No, Zeus, the war has only just begun!"

"It's over!" Darren shouted, twisting his Wii remote in his hand. On the screen, his character jumped up in the air and came down on mine. I clicked a button on my remote to try and dodge, but my character wasn't fast enough. Darren's came down and buried mine into the ground. There was a second of pausing, and then the entire screen lit up in a terrific "YOU WIN!" banner. His characters symbol flashed by in a burst of light, then zipped right across the screen. Darren jumped out of his skin. "Alright! Told you I had you!" he beamed, flipping his remote through the air. I sighed, setting mine down on the table. I was really bad at this game, and my only ever win came once when Darren took pity and "accidentally" fell of the edge of the map. The game was based around combat, but it had something to do with Gods. Each character had a different power, and you could choose which one you wanted. Lightening was faster, but water had more defensive abilities. Rock was brute strength, and so on and so fourth. I usually went with Distortion (Who controlled odd things like Space and shadows), but everyone always told me he was the worst character. Not that it mattered; I lost even with the cheapest character available in the game, Wind. He was so good because he had great offense _and _defense, as well as the special ability to fly. He was hard to beat.

He was also Darren's character of choice, which I usually used as my sad excuse for losing, like today

"Okay alright," I said, holding up my hands as if a Cop had pulled me over. "Sure, you won. Congrats. But, could you win with fire?"  
Darren laughed, falling back down on the couch and holding his sides. "Please!" he said, "I'm pretty much the best there is at this game! I bet I could win with any of the characters! Watch me!" He sent the game to the title screen and switched his character to being fire. I kept distortion. Darren hit play, and the game started with a loud "BEGIN!" from the announcer.

That's about where it all went downhill.

"Shh!" Darren said, holding a finger to his lips. "Hear that?" we had been playing for 5 hours straight, sitting in his basement and feasting on Lays Chips and Coke-a-colas. It was now dark out, and the last night of summer had arrived. School started tomorrow. I was pretty sure this was just Darren being the idiot he was and playing a joke on me, but something in the back of my mind nagged at me. Darren couldn't usually hold a joke without a smile, and right now he looked pretty serious. Still, I decided not to think anything of it. I smiled.

"What? Is the Boogeyman outside?" He gave me a glared and shushed me again.

"No!" he whispered. "Ryan, I'm not kidding you. Something's right outside the house" He shifted the baseball cap he always wore on his head to the back, so that the visor was opposite his face. A few curly ginger hairs poked out the sides.  
"I'm dead serious. We could be in trouble! Just stay quiet, please" the way he said it sounded like he was scared, but I was still sure it was a joke. Half of me wanted to play along with him, but I scoffed it away. How could I pass up an opportunity like this? The entire house was dead silent since his parents had gone to sleep long ago, giving the old, "Don't stay up too late you crazy kids, or we'll catch you!" and then falling right asleep. I slowly tiptoed over to the coke cans and noiselessly grabbed one. Darren was looking out one of the really small basement windows, crouching next to the wall and "trembling". I shook up the coke and walked towards his general direction.

It was so easy. I pointed the face of the can right at him, and slowly started pulling the tab. It made next to no sound, and he didn't notice. Delighted, I got ready to whisk open the top and get him good.

Something stopped me.

Right outside the window, a shadow passed over the grass. The shape wasn't human, either: it looked like a bad cross between a gorilla and a whole jumble of snakes. The hissing sound I heard wasn't coming from my slowly opening coke can, either. Suddenly trembling myself, I lost my focus and dropped the can. That time, Darren noticed.

Time seemed to slow down. Darren and I both outstretched our hands for the can, but ended up both missing. It hit the ground with what seemed to be the loudest thud in the world, and rolled over on its side. To top it all off, the tab opened up and coke spewed everywhere, making a super loud gushing noise.

It was responded to by a second of silence, an earth trembling roar, Darren screaming, "RUN!" and the thing bursting through the window.

Something died in me that day that has never truly come back to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Have you ever felt real fear before? Not that feeling when someone scares you on Halloween, or even when your parents play "Peekaboo!" when you're young. I'm talking about that pee-your-pants, shiver down your spine, holy-crap-I'm-going-to-die feeling you get when a Monster crashes through your friend's basement window, shattering glass like it's made of paper.

At the time, though, I wasn't really thinking about all of this. To be honest, most of my trains of though sounded something like, "AHHHH!"

It took a few seconds for my legs to respond, and they still felt like jelly, but I got myself slowly hobbling away from the monster. I had no idea where Darren was, but I swore I heard the sound of music playing. It was a hollow sound, like wind blowing through the leaves. It gave me a sense of confidence for some reason. Some feeling in my legs returned, and it gave me just enough energy to sprint up the stairs. I skipped every other one, trying to block out the horrible noises the monster was making downstairs as it crawled around the basement looking for me. Something on it smashed into the Gas tank, and the smell of the stuff perpetrated my nose. It hit me hard, like the scent of a slowly decomposing sewage tank. Now trying to ignore two of my senses, I scrambled out of the stairwell and into the living room. In the heat of the moment, I had completely forgotten about Darren and his parents. To be honest, my only thoughts were on myself. I guess it's hard to really worry about not waking up your friends' mom when a two-ton dragon-looking monster is barreling towards you at nauseating speeds. I kicked open Darren's front door and tore across the lawn, keeping my own noise-levels at a low. I wasn't sure if this thing could smell me out anyways, but I had to try everything I could to keep it off my tail. The noise began to die away, and I finally stopped to pant. The adrenaline in my body had me running faster than I had in my entire life, and that's saying something; I had one of the better track records at my school by a mile. All around me, the forest was awake with noises of crickets and owls. The moon was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, so it was hard for me to have any visibility. Still, I was sure I had lost the monster. It was probably still at Darrin's house, smelling nasty propane and wondering how to work a one-way door and open it…

Darren! I slapped myself in frustration. How could I have been so stupid, so selfish! I had left him alone with the thing to die; just threw him to the wolves. If he got hurt in any way, I would never let myself live it down. It was probably dumb and pointless, but I had to go back and save him from the monster. And if I couldn't, then at least I'd go down trying to save him - better than running away from the fight like a coward. Still deciding if I was a hero or just plain stupid, I made a full-on sprint back to the house.

Okay, so I was probably going to have to go with stupid on that one.

En route to the basement, I slipped on the stairs and fell all the way down them. Like an idiot, I tried to skip the first stair and missed the third one down, resulting in my entire body weight being thrown forward. When I finally rolled down at the bottom, I noticed a sharp pain in my back that hadn't been there before. My wrist was also looking very swollen, but the real problem was my back. When I tried to stand back up, it felt like a searing hot knife was pressing in to my spine and I fell back on the ground. I tried to get up again, but this time, a dribble of how water fell from an unknown source right in front of my face. It splattered on the floor, hissing like a snake and actually burning through the concrete flooring – right through to the dirt. Still woolly from the pain, my mind wasn't really aware of what was happening just yet. Instead, I was just curious where the water had come from. I looked up above me, hoping for an answer, and I got it.

The monster's face looked like a T-Rex's, having more teeth than a chainsaw. Its dull yellow eyes on either side of its head were trained on me hungrily, and more drool fell from its mouth. As far as I could tell, it was green and scaly the entire way down, with a nice swishy tail to complete the package.

_The Ismenian Dragon, _a voice inside my head told me. _Run._

Thanks, voice, for that useful information. Without hesitating, I rolled out to the side of the basement and stood up. The monster snatched at where I had been lying, but came up with nothing but air. It would've been great, except my back pain flared again and I crumpled to the ground in agony. So much for that grand scheme. The dragon turned his head greedily and stomped over to where I was. My vision was tunneling, but my ADHD had me aware of everything: the wind outside, the own in the tree nearby on my left, a voice whispering my name (I thought), and this Dragon thing about to bite off my head.

"No," I moaned, mustering all my courage into my words. "Stop" I put my hands over my face, as if that would somehow protect me. This is how I die, I thought. Eaten by a dragon in my friend's basement. I tried to think of a good last word to say, when the dragon lunged. At that point, my heroic last word turned into "STOP!"

Surprisingly, it did.

I waited a few seconds, and then opened my eyes. Everything in the world was dead silent; no wind or animals or anything. It was as if everything had frozen.

Speaking of which, the dragon was still poised over me, ready to strike. But it never came. Its mouth was frozen open, showing off its ugly yellow teeth and expanded pink maw. Its tongue was flicked up like a wave, but stuck in that position. I rolled out from under it, and still it didn't move. None of the trees outside the window were moving. In fact, even the muted TV was frozen on the picture of my Odd power character throwing a dark matter space ball. With a start, I realized what had happened.

All around me, everything had stopped.

_Time had stopped._

**R: Hello, readers! This is Ryan, your flight attendant speaking. Phase two of our flight has been initiated, so until the captain turns off the fasten seat-belt sign, please remain seated for flight. In case of you extremely liking this story, feel free to leave a review or whatever. Our stories are always non-copy write books, and as such we ask for your cooperation in not reporting this story to some FCC company and having us shut down. We know you have a lot of choices out there when it comes to stories, so we thank you for choosing Air-Ryan. **

**All corny jokes aside, hope you liked Chapter 2! I'll start to update this more often, but sophomore year is a busy time, my friends. Feel free to leave a review if it behooves you, and if you'd like to be kept up-to-date about my updating, don't forget to subscribe (Or is that youtube?)! **

**Yours in demi-titanishness, **

**Ryan.**


End file.
